


Tickle my Fancy

by BossToaster (ChaoticReactions)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Come Marking, Coming In Pants, M/M, Praise Kink, Teasing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 11:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticReactions/pseuds/BossToaster
Summary: Matt just wanted to distract Shiro.  It worked, but not the way he was thinking.





	Tickle my Fancy

“Shiro,” Matt whined, thumping his head back on the pillow.  “Enough.”

Without even looking over, Shiro let out a grunt.  His concentration was still on his pad, and the report he had up on it.

The ones he’d been reading over for the past hour after they normally agreed to put away work.

Matt had already been ‘five more minutes’d three times.  He wasn’t interested in listening to a fourth.

With that, he pushed himself and scooted to Shiro’s side of the bed.  Then Matt draped himself over his boyfriend’s back and whined again, louder this time.  “Hey, enough.  We have rules about this.”

“The mission is tomorrow,” Shiro pointed out, glancing back over his shoulder.  “Which you know.”

“I also know you read that report over a week ago,” Matt shot back mercilessly.  “Which means you’re worrying yourself into a lather instead of, I dunno, resting?  Sleeping?  Making sure you’re at your best tomorrow?”

Shiro rolled his eyes and turned his head away.  “My best is understanding the situation and making sure everyone comes home safe.”

Yeah, no, that wasn’t going to fly.  Matt wrapped an arm around Shiro’s shoulders, then used that as a balance to lean forward and pluck the pad out of his hands.  “Mmm, I think not.”

“Matt!”  Shiro tried to snatch it back, but Matt had gotten fast in the two years between abduction and now.  He held it up high, still bracing on Shiro’s shoulders to make up for his shorter arm length.  “What are you doing?  Give that back.”

“Nope.”  Matt continued to hold it away, bucking with Shiro’s struggles.  “You know the mission as well as you can.  You’re prepared as always.  Everyone will come home fine, and if they don’t, it’s not because you didn’t stay up all night rereading something you already know well.  Don’t make me pin you to the bed, Shirogane.”

Shiro actually growled at him, but then flopped sideways.  It made Matt crash down with him, and he quickly re-angled his arm to prevent Shiro from snagging the pad.

Looking down at him, and the sulky set of his jaw, Matt sighed.  “You know I’m right.”

All he got was a dark, flat look.

“If I was wrong, you’d be arguing,” Matt continued, almost sing-song.  “You need to relax, and you need to sleep, and you need to leave this thing on the desk after the hours of 20:00 Castle Time.  Them’s the rules, Starshine.”

Shiro rolled his eyes.  “Now you care about rules.  Typical.”

Well, yeah.  Matt didn’t give a damn about stupid rules like saluting the right people or not talking to his dad on missions or keeping his very intelligent commentary to himself.  But important rules that kept their relationship working?  Those he’d guard with his life.

Which Shiro knew, so Matt just arched a brow at him.

Finally, Shiro looked away with a sigh.  “Yeah.  Fine.  You’re right.”  His expression went back to mullish.  “I don’t like those words.”

“I love those words.”  Matt carefully kept his weight on Shiro’s shoulder, making sure it wasn’t a trick, as he put the pad away on the bedside table.  Then he flopped over his boyfriend.  “Say it to me again, baby.”

Shiro rolled his eyes, then let his eyelids droop and his smile go debonair. “You’re absolutely right,” he purred mockingly.  The lower register still shot right to Matt’s cock.  Then he blew in Matt’s face, fluttering his bangs and making his whole face screw up.  “More like absolutely a pain.”

“Tease!” Matt nipped his jaw.  “I am right, and you’ll be thanking me when you’re not an exhausted mess in the morning, so there.”

That only made Shiro’s jaw tense back up.  “Don’t say that just yet,” he reminded darkly.  “Being well rested has very little to do with me staying up to read.”

Unfortunately accurate.  But part of the problem was Shiro working himself up to a lather before trying to sleep.  

Which meant Matt needed to distract him.

Taking Shiro’s wrists in either of his hands, Matt pushed him to the bed and kissed him.  “Maybe you just need something to help you relax.”

“Did you really interrupt because you wanted sex?”  Shiro eyed him flatly, though the quirk of his lips was amused.

“Sex is a side benefit,” Matt replied primly.  But then he shook his head.  “No, I interrupted because I wanted you to let it go and stop worrying yourself.  Sex is just a good way of going about that.”  He kissed Shiro, still gripping his wrists and bracing down to plunder his mouth.

Licking his lips as his gaze clouded over, Shiro nodded.  “Depends on the kind of sex.”

Matt hummed thoughtfully, letting his hands run up and down Shiro’s sides.  “Maybe something rough and hard to get you nice and distracted.  I love it when I get you all flushed and squirm and not thinking about anything but how you’re feeling.”

Delightfully, the words still made Shiro go pink.  “Matt,” he groaned, looking away.

“You’re so right, Matt,” Matt replied, doing a mocking, cooing version of Shiro’s deeper voice.  He leaned forward, braced on the hands still attached to Shiro’s waist.  “I do so love being a needy mess for you.”

Shiro groaned and pressed his palm to Matt’s forehead, pretending to shove him off.  It barely brushed his bangs way.  “Do you have to exaggerate everything?”

Considering that, Matt tilted his head.  “Yes.  If I don’t I’ll die, then you’ll never get dicked so well again.”

“You’re awful.”  Shiro covered his face with both hands, now beat red.  “And I think I could find someone else to fuck me, you know.  Maybe someone who says less ridiculous shit.”

Matt’s mouth fell open, even knowing Shiro was teasing back.  “You could not!  My dick is magical, Shirogane.”

Which only made Shiro laugh.

The ass.

Eyes narrowed, Matt shifted his weight, fingers digging in mostly by necessity of balance.

But it did give him an idea.

Pinching or smacking Shiro’s sides weren’t likely to set off anything in him.  But he also barely noticed them, which made them really unsatisfying responses when he was being a shit.  Shiro had told Matt more than once that his pain tolerance was just too high to register properly.

But tickling might be a different story.  And as an older brother, Matt was an expert at tickling.

With a smirk, Matt pushed his hands up under Shiro’s arms, currently exposed from how he as still covering his face, and started to move his fingers fast.

At first, Shiro tested up, not sure what was happening.  But then Matt got his fingers at just the right angle and speed, and he suddenly let out a shriek.  

Bucking, Shiro scrambled at the sheets and kicked down uselessly.  For just a moment, Matt was afraid he’d crossed a line after all.  But Shiro’s body didn’t seem to have a response for this - he never even tried to strike, other than to scrape his hands down Matt’s back.

“Matt!”  Shiro’s whole body jerked, nearly shaking him off like a horse.  He let out a loud burst of giggles through his teeth.  “Okay, enough, e- stop!”

Backing off, Matt held his hands up in proof.  Shiro sagged beneath him, flushed and panting, hair a complete mess.  He looked like he’d run five miles in a windstorm, honestly, and-

Well, it wasn’t bad to look at.

“Sorry,” Matt said, hands still up.  “I was teasing, not trying to hurt you.  You alright?”

Still taking deep gulps of air, Shiro nodded.  “Yeah.  I just- I haven’t been tickled in a really long time.  I forgot how intense it is.”

There was something strangled about his tone.  As Matt looked him over, Shiro only got more red.

By pure association, Matt glanced further down.

Where Shiro’s cock was tenting his pants.

“You like that?” Matt asked, eyes wide.  His gaze darted up to catch Shiro’s as his mouth fell open in awe.  “That gets you going?”

Cheeks now bright red, Shiro looked away.  “I don’t know!  It didn’t before!  It was just… a lot, and, you know, hands.  Sensation.  On me.  I’m still off about touch, and-”

Woah, woah.  Matt finally reached up and cupped Shiro’s jaw, which stopped him in his tracks.  “You don’t have to justify it.  It’s a common kink, hun.  I’ve watched a lot of porn, you can’t really surprise me at this point.”

Shiro blinked rapidly, looking Matt over.  “You’re not bothered?”

“Why would I be?  We find a kink to explore.  That sounds like fun to me.”  Matt kissed him gently.  “I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.  I know you’ve got some reflexes now, and you definitely had a reaction.”

Crackling a smile, Shiro inclined his head.  His hands found Matt’s hips as he kissed back.  “Reaction is right.  Tickling makes me want to buck you off and kick, but it doesn’t set me off.  Good thing, too.”  Leaning up, Shiro pressed their noses together.  “It’s really okay if you’re not into it.  I had no idea it could even feel like that until just now.  We’ll go back to how we were five minutes ago.”

This time, Matt nipped his bottom lip.  “Hey, listen to my words.  This sounds like fun to me.  It’s not anything I’ve tried, but I really, really like how it makes you look right now.  Flustered and messy and eager.  My favorite things.”

“I think your favorite thing is running your mouth,” Shiro replied, but he relaxed back on the bed.

Matt considered.  “Mmm, tie.”

Nipping his chin, Shiro smiled and shook his head.  “You’re ridiculous.”

“Maybe,” Matt allowed, sprawling over Shiro with a thump.  The weight of him barely made Shiro blink, but it did trap Shiro’s still hard cock between them.  “But I’m also right.  Guess who isn’t thinking about work anymore?”

Shiro blinked rapidly, like he wasn’t even sure what Matt was referring to.  Then he let out a laugh.  “Alright, yeah, I’ll give you that.  Tickling is very distracting.  Just not in the way you meant.”

Beaming back, Matt shrugged.  “I was still right.  And your way is even more fun.  Thick I could get you to come from that?”

At first, Shiro opened his mouth to continue to banter, then paused.  “Huh.  Uh.  Probably not?  It doesn’t really feel like that.  Same way I couldn’t come from kissing, even though I really like it.”

That made sense.  It really did seem more like a foreplay kind of deal.  Even so, Matt counted himself a fan, if only for that look of lost pleasure on Shiro’s face.

“We could try,” Matt offered.  “Observation: Tickling turns you on.  Hypothesis: You can’t come from tickling.  Now we run the experiment.  And it has to be repeatable.”

Shiro snorted.  “I feel like there’s too many extraneous various in this set up, Dr. Holt.”

Brows up, Matt tilted his head.  “Yeah?  That’s why we run repeat trials.  Weed those out.”

Smiling, Shiro shifted his head so he could kiss Matt.  “Well, we can try.  But- It doesn’t me off in an ‘actually attack you’ way, but it does make me swing at you.  Pure instinct.  And I have a pretty heavy weapon here.”  Shiro waved the fingers of his metal arm.  “We should make sure it won’t be an issue.”

Right.  Matt dug through the bedside table drawer and came back with a set of magnet cuffs, the kind used on their few prisoners (or the dining room chairs, for… some reason).  Then he waggled the remote between his fingers.  “I’ll leave this in grabbing range for you, but it should keep that arm of yours held to the headboard.  That alright today, or do we need to try something else?”

Shiro considered, then offered Matt his right arm.  With one practiced movement, Matt snapped one cuff around Shiro’s wrist, and the other to a design on the headboard.  They stuck together fast, only able to separate but a few inches even when Shiro really pulled.

It wasn’t a perfect solution.  Some days, even looking at the cuffs made Shiro go pale.  But it seemed today was alright, despite his earlier tension.

If that changed, it’d be easy enough to get Shiro loose.  But for now, Matt would trust him to know himself.

Besides, it was pretty fun to have him laid out like this, at Matt’s mercy.

“Let’s get that shirt off while we’re thinking about it.” Matt tugged on the edge until Shiro pushed himself up on his left elbow.  With a sharp pull, he got it over Shiro’s head, then carefully worked it along his arms.  The magnetic cuff meant it could still come off, since there was no chain connecting to the board.

Satisfied, Matt dropped it to the side.

“Hey,” Shiro muttered.  “Fold that.”

“Honey bunches, if you’re worried about if your shirt is folded, you definitely need to be distracted.”

Shiro’s jaw set.  “It’s going to get wrinkled.  I have the one shirt, Matt.”

Sighing, Matt retrieved it, and took his sweet time folding it perfectly.  Then he got off the bed and dropped it on the desk.  “Throw me your pants, too.”

With just a minute of squirming and using only his off hand, Shiro managed to kick off his shoes and get his pants off.  Then he threw them underhanded at Matt, who managed to catch them without fumbling.

Once everything was finally neatly away to Shiro’s satisfaction, Matt climbed back on.  This time, he straddled Shiro, sitting on his thighs.  “Yeah, I really like this.  A lot.  All this lovely skin, mine for the teasing.”

“Oh, please.”  Shiro stretched under him, a slow undulation of his shoulders and spine.

Matt grinned and leaned down, biting on Shiro’s bottom lip.  “Starshine, you’re going to be saying that with a very different tone soon.”

Then he dove his fingers in and started to tickle Shiro’s sides.

Shiro jolted well before Matt’s fingers touched skin, already anticipating the sensation.  But with one of his arms raised over his head, it was damn near impossible for him to fend Matt off.  Instead he let out a choked giggle, his free arm grabbing onto Matt’s shirt.  “Ah! F-fuck...”

“Safeword if you need it,” Matt said, sing-song.  

Kicking his heel into the bed, Shiro let out a thick wine, his neck outstretched and head thrown back.  Already, he’d completely abandoned dignity and decorum, which normally only happened once he was well and truly riled up.  But tickling pushed past all his barriers immediately.

It was pretty amazing.

“M-maaatt!”  Shiro couldn’t quite get the word out coherently, thrashing his head from side to side to much.  “I-it’s…”  Then he bucked up hard, which incidentally ground their hips together in a very appealing way.

Matt hummed and kissed him, or at least tried to.  Shiro couldn’t seem to stay still, so instead their lips brushed, and then Shiro’s nose jammed into Matt’s cheek.  “It’s nice having you so squirmy and desperate under me.”

Letting out a noise not far removed from a squeak, Shiro grabbed the sheets below them and yanked.  The blanket under them came loose, crumpled in Shiro’s hands.

Finally, a minute or so had passed, and Matt slowed and then stopped the movement of his hands.  Under him, Shiro was panting and red-faced, utterly flustered and wrecked.  There was a shine to his eyes, like beginnings of tears.

“All good?” Matt asked, voice gentling.  Yeah, Shiro hadn’t safeworded, but that didn’t mean everything was okay.

Shiro nodded.  “Yeah,” he managed, breathless.  “I- just a sec.”

Humming his understanding, Matt continued to smooth his hands up and down Shiro’s sides.  “Mhmm.  All the time you need.”

That earned him a flash of a smile.  Within a minute, Shiro’s breathing finally calmed, and he focused on Matt anew.  “It’s intense when it’s longer,” he said.  “More than I was thinking.”

“Bad intense?”

Shiro shook his head.  “Not really, no.  Just… just a lot.  I might need a signal instead of a word.”

That made sense.  Matt kissed the corner of his mouth.  “We can do that.  Make the okay symbol with your right hand then if you want to pause, alright?  And three fingers if you want to stop completely.”

“Yeah.  I can do that.”  Shiro tilted his head, catching Matt’s lips properly.  “Feels really good, though.”

Matt flashed him a toothy smile. “It had better, with the way you kept grinding on me.  Pretty and filthy, just the way I like you.”

As always, the dirty talk had the intended effect.  Shiro’s cheeks pinked, but he couldn’t quite hide his pleasure at the praise.  

“Another minute or two?” Shiro asked.  “To see.”

“Yeah, of course.  Should I switch it up a little?  Not just your sides anymore?”

Shiro considered.  “If you want.  Not my feet? Another time, but there’s too much chance I’ll kick you harder than I mean to.”

That was pretty reasonable.  Shiro had a mean kick when he felt like it, and Matt had no desire to get knocked clean off the bed.  Having to explain to Coran that they needed a pod because Matt had been sexually tickling Shiro was just way too many levels of embarrassing.

Even so, Matt rested his hands on either side of Shiro, so he couldn’t predict where he was going to tickle next.  “Ready?”

“Ready.”

Matt smirked.  “Good.”

Then he waited.

Just as Shiro’s brow started to furrow and his lips parted in confusion, Matt moved.  One hand slipped under Shiro’s exposed arm, brushing the pit, while the other skittered along Shiro’s neck.

Immediately, Shiro broke into loud, gasping laughter.  His whole body spasmed, nearly lifting them both off the bed with the force of it.  Matt continued on, though, fighting the way Shiro’s left hand tried to smack at his back. Shiro kept scrunching in on himself, trying to trap Matt’s hand in his jaw, but he couldn’t manage the force to keep him still enough.

This time, rather than just let Shiro squirm, Matt shoved his knee between his things.  Immediately, Shiro’s hips rocked, pressing his leaking, boxer-covered cock against Matt’s thigh.  He let out another of those squeaks, eyes rolling back and mouth open as he continued to buck and squirm.  The natural, instinctive movement of his body while being tickled rubbed for him, so Shiro was helplessly pleasuring himself.

It was pretty amazing.

All the while, giggles kept escaping Shiro through his teeth, and his heels thumped powerfully against the blanket behind Matt.  Tears built and then fell, but Shiro’s hands stayed flat out, no okay or three fingers in sight.

This time, Matt kissed Shiro hard enough to keep his head still, then stopped the assault.  The lip lock kept Shiro breathless for another precious couple of seconds longer.  When he pulled back, Shiro took in a deep, sucking gasp, then ground desperately against Matt’s thigh.

“Fuck,” Shiro managed, eyes still wet and his mouth hanging open and sloppy.  “Fuck!”

Matt tilted his head, openly pleased with himself.  “Is that a request or a curse?”

Eyes fever bright, Shiro bucked down hard again.  “Both!”

But Matt only hummed and ran the tip of his finger up and down Shiro’s clothed cock.  “Or maybe you should keep grinding and come in your boxers like my pretty little whore.”

“Holy fuck,” Shiro groaned, his head falling back again.  “Matt.”

Laughing, Matt tilted his head innocently.  “What?  Sounds like you like the idea.  Is there a problem?”

Shiro shook his head.  “No.  No problem.”  His hips started to work again, going in needy little circles.  Matt moved his finger back, so Shiro couldn’t get more than the barest touch.  “What about you?”

“I think,” Matt said, drawing the word out playfully.  “I’m going to take advantage of the show and jerk off all over your lovely chest.  Then you’ll be all messy and wet for me, from yourself and from my come.  Sound good?”

Mouth hanging open again, Shiro stared.

Matt paused, looking him over.  “Shiro?  Is that a good gape or a bad gape?”

“Good,” Shiro managed.  “Very good.”  He rocked again, groaning when this time Matt took his hand away completely.

Smiling brightly, Matt nodded.  “Good,” he parroted back.

Then he jammed his fingers into Shiro’s sides without warning.

Shrieking, Shiro jolted down hard, which rutted him against Matt’s thigh like an animal.  As the choked laughter started to burst out, he grabbed onto Matt’s shirt and pulled him in closer.  It seemed like his body wasn’t quite sure what to do with the dual sensations - he was trying to get away from Matt, but also trying to grind down harder.  The result was that Shiro tugged on the cuff holding his arm up, like he was trying to drag himself away with it.  At the same time, his legs wrapped around Matt’s thigh, utterly locking himself into place.

All the while, his hips bucked like a mad thing, and his head thrashed from side to side.  Wild laughter escaped Shiro.  There wasn’t even an attempt at saving face, as tears fell again and his entire expression stayed open and helpless.

Matt leaned down and lapped over Shiro’s hanging bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth for the split second he could manage.  Then he let go with one hand, still mercilessly teasing Shiro’s right armpit.  

With the other hand, he gave teasingly light flicks of his fingers, trailing down his stomach, past his treasure trail, and over his boxers.

“Matt!”  Shiro’s grinding picked up speed, almost violently powerful.  The lock of his thighs around Matt’s leg was threatening to cut off his circulation.

Chuckling, Matt smiled against Shiro’s jaw.  “Yes?  Did you need something, my love?”

All he got was a keen, breathless between gulps of laughter.  “I-I can’t… I need- S-sto…”  He didn’t get the word out, head falling back as loud, snorts of laughter started to force their way out of him.

Matt glanced up, but Shiro’s hand was still splayed open.  Green light.

“You need something?”  He sing-songed.  “Hmm, what a problem.  Do you need this?”

With that, Matt leaned down and bit over one of Shiro’s nipples.

Shiro screamed, his back bowing completely off the bed.  The new angle made the head of his cock press against Matt’s stomach, giving him a little more to grind against.

When he came back down, Matt pressed the tips of his fingers over the head, tickling it too.  At the same time, he pressed his thigh in harder, absolutely flush with Shiro’s cock.

“Come for me, babe.”

With a few more bucks, and a loud sob, Shiro did.

Matt pulled back, genuinely not sure if tickling Shiro during an orgasm was a good idea.  He might choke on air or something.  But his thigh stayed in place, so Matt got a fantastic view of the boxers darkening and wetting as Shiro came into the fabric.

Slowly, the bucks died down, and Shiro stared dazedly up at the ceiling.  “Wow.”

“Agreed.”  It wasn’t something Matt had ever imagined doing to his boyfriend, but he wasn’t complaining at all.  Just the opposite.  Reaching down, he finally freed his own straining cock from his pants, shoving them and his boxers just enough out of the way so he sprang free.  Fucking finally.

“Is this the weirdest sex we’ve ever had?”

Taking himself in hand, Matt considered.  “Mmm.  The one with the headband and talking you into coming without touching you is probably weirder.”

Shiro paused, then nodded slowly.  “Yeah.  Guess so.  Mmm.  We should do that again sometimes.”

“Could combine them,” Matt pointed out, voice husking as he imagined it.  “Feel tickled without me ever touching you.  You wouldn’t be able to accidentally shove me off or stop me, and it’d only take a word to make it stop completely.”

Eyes wide, Shiro shuddered and moan.  “Fuck, stop, I can’t get hard again that fast.”

“Mmm, that sounds like something else to test.”

While Shiro let out a tiny whimper, Matt continued to jerk himself hard.  He was close already, just from having Shiro grind against him and that absolutely lovely show.

Shiro’s hand crept up, pausing right over Matt’s stomach.  “Can I help?”

Well, that wasn’t really what Matt had been planning - there was something fun about just jerking off over Shiro via his own power.  But rules and plans were made to be adapted to suit his whims, so Matt took his hand away and nodded.  “Yeah.”

Wrapping his fingers around, Shiro started to jerk him instead, aiming toward his own chest.  “Gunna lick it off when you’re done?” He asked, eyes wide and faux innocent.

The little shit.

Matt grunted, eyes slamming shut.  But only for a moment, because he focused again, wanting to see the fruits of his labor.  “Mmm, would you like that?  Want me to lick your pretty tits clean?”

Blushing again, Shiro closed his eyes.  “Matt.”

“You started it, babe.”

Meeting Matt’s gaze, Shiro took a deep breath, then licked over his lips.  “I- yeah.  I want you to lick my tits.”

It wasn’t Shiro’s most impassioned line delivery ever, but the sheer novelty and shock value of hearing Shiro say the word ‘tits’ send heat through Matt.  He bucked into Shiro’s hand, groaning, and then came.

His come striped over Shiro’s chest, a new stark line marring the skin.  But this is one Matt can do something about.  Bracing his hands on Shiro’s hips, Matt licked over the corner, lapping up his own come.  The taste really was regrettable, but the effect was always fantastic.  Under him, Shiro let out a punched out groan.  The fingers of his free hand scraped down Matt’s clothed back.

Matt took his sweet time, licking even once every trace was gone, just because he could.  He even gave the bit nipple attention to help soothe it.  But eventually he pulled off, then deactivated the cuff.  

Immediately, Shiro’s arms reached out and pulled Matt to him.  Then he kissed over his face, then lapped into his mouth.  He could no doubt taste himself, but that had never stopped Shiro before.  “Thank you for indulging me.”

“Takashi, indulging you is my favorite thing to do.”

Shiro smiled, expression softening.  “It is not.  Science is your favorite thing to do.”

Lips quirking up, Matt shook his head.  “Science is my favorite activity.  But you’re my favorite thing to  _ do.” _  His brows waggled as he started to snicker at his own joke.

Blinking rapidly, Shiro shoved him to the side.  “Seriously?”

“Do you not like being done?” Matt asked, not moving from the boneless slump he’d landed in.  “Your noises say otherwise.”

Shiro covered his face.  “I can’t believe I love you.”

“Like you said, I indulge you.  Including your kinky, kinky interests.”

Peeking out from between his fingers, Shiro offered a smile.  “Yeah, you do.  Wash off, then relax before bed?”

“Shower sex?”

Shiro eyed him flatly.  “You just came less than two minutes ago.”

Shrugging, Matt grinned.  “Yeah, but my gorgeous boyfriend is still wearing his come-stained boxers and looking all rumpled and lovely.  I have to get him clean, then dirty him back up.”

Grabbing the pillow, Shiro smacked him on the shoulder with it.  “Ridiculous,” he declared.  “Shower, period.  We’ll see where we end up once we’re not going to wake up sticky.  Agreed?”

“Works for me.”  Matt finally pulled off his clothes, then stretched comfortably.  “But this is definitely an experiment to repeat.”

Shiro smiled and kissed his temple.  “If we must.  For science.”  But the soft look in his eyes said ‘thank you.’

As if this was a hardship.  Matt wanted to explore every possible combination of Shiro and himself, multiple times just to be sure.

Besides, he’d do a lot weirder to see Shiro look soft and relaxed like that.  More to see him smile.

But, luckily, all Matt had to do was have really good sex.

What a hard life he lived.

As Shiro stood up, Matt reached out and goosed his ass, making him yelp and jump.

Yup.  A hard life indeed.  But someone had to do it.

When the ‘it’ in question was Takashi Shirogane.

“Stop smirking.  I can tell you’re being smug in your head.”

“Want me to be smug in you instead?”

“Ridiculous.”

 


End file.
